


Эквестрийский колобок

by DahlSq



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fairy Tale Parody, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/DahlSq
Summary: Жил-был старик-грифон со своей старухой-грифиной. Лет им было уже много, летать и охотиться они давно не могли, вот и грустили на одной овсянке. Подумал старик, да и говорит…





	Эквестрийский колобок

Жил-был старик-грифон со своей старухой-грифиной. Лет им было уже много, летать и охотиться они давно не могли, вот и грустили на одной овсянке. Подумал старик, да и говорит:

— А пойдём-ка мы, старуха, в лес. Походим там под деревьями, поищем птичье яйцо, что из гнезда вывалилось, да не разбилось. Принесём его домой, согреем, вылупится из яйца птенец. Мы его той же овсянкой подкормим, вырастим немного, а потом и съедим.

— Дело говоришь! — согласилась старуха-грифина, и пошли они в лес.

Как задумано было, так и сделано. Нашли они яйцо, принесли домой, вывели птенца, стали его откармливать и растить. Летать, конечно, не учили, чтобы он удрать не смог — да они уж и не смогли бы научить, даже если бы захотели.

А птенец рос-рос, и всё равно удрал. Понял он, зачем его откармливают, дождался, когда старики днём спать легли, да и потопал от них прочь. Куда глаза глядели, лишь бы подальше от того места, где его сожрать хотели.

Вот идёт он по тропинке, а навстречу ему чейнджлинг:

— Ага! Птенчик! А ведь я из тебя сейчас всю любовь выпью!

Только рассмеялся на это птенец:

— Ха-ха-ха! Да пей себе на здоровье! Пей всю, какую найти сумеешь! Нету во мне любви никакой: появился я на свет без любящих родителей, вырастили меня старики-грифоны только лишь как жратву для своих ненасытных утроб. Они меня не любили, и я их не люблю! Ушёл я от них, и от тебя, чейнджлинг, уйду, как убедишься ты, что нечем тебе тут поживиться!

Примерился чейнджлинг так, примерился этак, попробовал всяко — видит, правду говорит птенец, нечем тут ему поживиться. Сел на землю и горько заплакал.

— Да не реви ты так, — вздохнул птенец. — Давай, я тебе песенку, что ли, спою в утешение…

Спел он ему по-своему, по-птичьи: птички ведь от рождения петь умеют, их этому и учить не надобно. Спел и пошёл себе дальше.

Вот идёт он, и встречает многоглавую гидру. Та как зашипит от радости:

— Птенчик! Ссссладкие мозззги! Ссссейчас выссссоссу!

Только рассмеялся на это птенец:

— Ха-ха-ха! Мозги, говоришь? Есть они у меня, иначе бы давно грифонами сожран был. У тебя-то, конечно, побольше, а что толку? Да ты только посмотри на свои огромные зубастые пасти, а потом на маленького меня! Я же тебе на один укус! Да ты сама с собой меня поделить не сможешь! Я от грифонов ушёл, от чейнджлинга ушёл, и от тебя уйду.

Так оно и вышло. Перессорились головы между собой, не смогли договориться, кому птенца есть. А пока они ругались, спорили и кусались, прошмыгнул птенец мимо них и успел отбежать от гидры. Просвистел ей что-то насмешливо-ехидное и пошёл себе дальше.

Вот идёт он, и встречает добрую пони Флаттершай. Та его как увидела — так и ахнула, так и умилилась. Птенец на это только зевнул:

— Ну вот, ещё одна. Я от грифонов ушёл, от чейнджлинга ушёл, от гидры ушёл, а уж с тобой-то мне и делить вроде как нечего. Пони же добрый народ, это все знают. Ладно уж, давай спою тебе, и разойдёмся миром.

— Ах, конечно, конечно! — ещё больше умилилась Флаттершай. — Спой, птенчик, не стыдись!

Набрал птенец побольше воздуха и спел ей красивую песню. Для доброй пони чего ж не спеть?

— Ой, какая красивая песенка! — восхитилась Флаттершай. — А ещё раз можно? Я ведь и сама люблю петь на досуге, оценила бы получше. Ну, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста-пожалуйста?

— Ну… я вообще-то устал уже… — пробормотал птенец. Однако же доброе слово и птенцу приятно. Вдохнул он опять поглубже и затянул свою песенку снова.

А Флаттершай вся в слух обратилась. Ушки к птенцу развернула, сосредоточилась, головой в такт кивает, губами мелодию повторяет. И ближе, ближе придвигается, чтобы ещё лучше слышать.

Хоп! — и поймала птенца. Тот от удивления аж поперхнулся. Пони же птенцов не едят, это всем известно.

Обняла его Флаттершай покрепче (однако и осторожно, чтобы не раздавить), и говорит решительно:

— Никому тебя, такого маленького птенца-певца, не отдам! Это же просто страшно подумать, что с тобой, беззащитным, в этом жестоком мире случиться может! А ты ведь, я смотрю, даже и летать не умеешь.

Начал было птенец опять рассказывать ей про грифонов и чейнджлинга с гидрой… но как посмотрела на него Флаттершай своим ласковым взглядом, так и умолк он.

А добрая пони отнесла птенчика к себе домой и поселила в уютной клетке. Там он с тех пор и живёт, в спокойствии, уюте и безопасности.

И кстати, не поёт уже больше. Потому что стесняется: у Флаттершай-то голосок покрасивее будет.


End file.
